Ghosts, Demons, and Everything in Between
by TheTragicHero
Summary: Danny's in for it now. The Teen Titans are after the famous ghost boy, thanks to the beloved mayor of Amity Park, Vlad Masters. Will he thwart his arch-nemesis' newest plan, or will he uncover a darker threat than either he or the Titans realized. No PP.
1. Prologue

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did, they'd still be on the air.

* * *

"I was protected by the monks of Azarath, I was raised by my friends." The massive demon continued to squirm in pain as he fell onto his knees, the white energy snaking along his body as he continued to scream. "They are my family, this is my home, and YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" A young woman, dressed in a white leotard and white cloak rose to the air, white magic swirling around her and shining from the red chakra stone on her forehead. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

The woman was engulfed in the white light as it took the form of a massive white bird. The demon could only gape in horror before he too was engulfed in the white energy. A final scream escaped his mouth as the last of the bird transformed into a column of light, vaporizing the demon. The white light continued to spread until it engulfed the entire planet, changing the desolate landscape back to the way it was before his arrival.

* * *

Clockwork turned away from the viewing window as the last image flickered away, chuckling to himself as he moved through the halls of his citadel. No matter how many times it happened, it always brought a smile to his face to see someone challenge a destiny imposed upon them and overcome it. It was that very fact that caused him to look at the high-tech cylinder behind a shield of ectoplasmic energy. It could be argued that it was physical proof that the future wasn't a linear thing, that it was something that could take any form and go in any direction. '_Like a parade watching from above._'

Red lightning began appearing from behind the age-shifting ghost, scorching the smooth floor behind him. Clockwork's face remained calm as a silhouette appeared from the smoke, the four blood-red eyes glaring at him. "Clockwork," growled the figure in a deep, gravelly voice as he stepped out from the smoke. The age-shifting ghost said nothing as the figure approached him.

"Why have you summoned me to this realm?" asked the red skinned creature as he glared down on the toddler. "You know as well as I do that you can't be summoned to a realm without a Gem of Skath. You're daughter has merely done what you never believed was possible." The demon let out an inhuman roar as he lunged towards the master of time.

Clockwork did nothing as the creature grabbed his shoulders and brought him to eye level. "No one can kill me ghost!" growled the demon, fire seeming to erupt from his eyes. Clockwork merely looked back into them with his calm crimson eyes. The tension between them was broken when a dark laugh erupted from behind Clockwork.

"Who dares to laugh at Trigon the Terrible?" growled the demon ghost as he looked around for the source of the outburst. The laughter continued for a few moments dying out. "My guess would be my new roommate," said the voice as he chuckled again. Trigon let go of Clockwork and made his way over to the small ecto-shield and growled. "Don't think you are protected from my wrath because of this pitiful shield. I will escape this realm and that ungrateful wench will pay."

This enticed another laughing fit from the container, causing the demon to snarl at it again. "You won't be out for long before you share this fate," said the voice in a matter-of-fact tone. It was Trigon's turn to laugh. "What makes you think someone could trap me in such a ridiculous object?" "Because," said the voice, "there are only two definite locations with portals you can escape from, and both of them are protected by a ghost-human hybrid."

The demon let out a savage roar as he tore through the ectoplasmic shield and grabbed the metal cylinder in hands. "What makes you think a half ghost can defeat Trigon the Terrible?" growled the demon as his burning red eyes narrowed at the device.

"Because he can change the world."

Trigon turned to look at Clockwork as the words left his lips. A snarl grew on his face while a smile graced Clockwork's. "But with my help, you can get the revenge you so desire." Trigon looked back to the metal cylinder in his hands, a low growl emanating from his throat. "Let me out and the world will be yours again."

"And what would you ask of me if I grant you your freedom?" asked the demon ghost, his interest peaked. "A simple matter, you help me kill the one who defeated me and I'll return the favor. Then we just do whatever we want without interfering with each other." Trigon stared at the cylinder for what seemed like an eternity, contemplating the offer.

"Very well," said the demon as he reached for the shining cap at the top of the cylinder. A green blast of energy struck the demon in the back, causing him to bellow in pain and drop the container. Turning around, he saw several Clockworks, each dressed up in different outfits from different eras in time. The original Clockwork flew over to the demon and grabbed the cylinder, ripping it out of his hands. Letting out a massive roar, Trigon raised a hand towards them, red energy whips firing from his hands. The dark magic bound each of the Clockworks, causing them all to fall to the ground. The metal cylinder hovered in the air, surrounded by red energy, and flew back into Trigon's hands. The demon ghost grinned as he removed the silvery lid, causing a white flame to shoot out of the container.

The white flames congealed in front of the demon ghost before taking a humanoid form. The ghost stood for a moment, the white fire that made up his hair flickering in the air. His white cape hid most of his features until the ghost stretched, revealing the costume underneath.

Black spandex covered most of his body, with the exclusion of the white of his belt, boots, and arms. A white D outlining a P sat in the middle of his chest, completing the costume. His face was the only place his outfit didn't cover, revealing the spirit's blue skin and white goatee. Opening his eyes, he looked into the demon ghost's eyes with his own red eyes, a serious look on his face.

"What is your name?" growled Trigon as he eyed the ghost over. "Dan, Dan Phantom." The blue skinned ghost extended his hand and grabbed the metal cylinder from the demon ghost's hands. Stepping away, Dark Phantom aimed the device at each of the Clockworks, sucking them up in a flash of blue light. "Now, how to take care of both of our problems." Dan brought up one of his hands to his chin as he began to ponder, until a wicked smile appeared on his face. "I think a play date is in order." A smile grew on Trigon's face. "A most amusing idea. A most amusing idea indeed."

* * *

And the plot begins. Please Review


	2. Chapter 1: A Mayor in Need

As I said in the prologue, I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, no matter how much I may want to.

* * *

"For the last time, we are not getting a vegetarian pizza!" The other Titans looked away from Cyborg and Beast Boy as they reached the peak of their usual tofu/meat debate. "Why do you guys keep having this debate when we always order both pizzas anyway?" asked the empath in her monotone voice. "It's a matter of pride Raven," said the green teen as he attempted to puff up his chest. "Not like you've got much of that," cracked Cyborg. Beast Boy glared at him for a moment before tackling him to the ground.

"It's good to see the youth of today with so much enthusiasm." The five teens stopped and turned to look at who had spoken to them.

A tall man with his grey hair tied into a ponytail stopped right in front of their table. He wore a black business suit with a red handkerchief in his chest pocket and a red bow tie around his neck. His arms were tucked away behind his back while his chest stood out prominently. Everyone around the Titans were gawking at him, some whispering to themselves in excitement. Robin was the first one to speak.

"Mr. Masters?"

"It's Mayor Masters now," said the grey haired man, a light smile appearing on his face as he spoke. "No way, THE Vlad Masters. The only man to rival Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor in wealth and awards!" Vlad's smile grew even larger at the flattery as he raised his hands up to the teens. "Please. I am just a simple man who just happened to make the right choices."

"What brings you all the way out here Mr. Masters?" asked the boy wonder, causing Vlad's smile to disappear. "I fear that my life is in danger."

The Titans tensed in their seats at this, each of them looking at the billionaire with concerned looks. "Who would want to kill you?" asked Beast Boy. Vlad looked around cautiously as if looking for someone before leaning in to the Titans. "Not here, _he _may be nearby." Robin nodded and stood up. "We'll take you to the Tower. You'll be safe there." The billionaire nodded as the rest of the Titans stood up to leave. "Aw man," groaned the green changeling as he followed his friends out of the restaurant, "We didn't even get our pizza."

* * *

Vlad and the Titans walked into the Titan's common room, his eyes wandering the room with curiosity and caution. Robin gestured him to the couch, which the grey haired billionaire sat in without hesitation. The five teens stood in front of him, looking down at the noticeably nervous man. "Now tell us, who's after you and why?"

"As I'm sure you know, I was recently elected the mayor of Amity Park, a small town that has recently become a popular tourist attraction." "The town is supposed to be the most haunted place in the world," said Raven, causing Starfire the green changeling to let yelp. "Ha…Haunted?" stuttered Beast Boy while trying to hide behind Raven's blue cloak. Starfire did the same with Robin's cape.

The empath let out a scowl before ripping the fabric out of his hand. "It's just a publicity stunt, BB. Something the town is using to earn more revenue," said Cyborg as he placed a metal hand on the changeling's shoulder. "I can assure you that it isn't a publicity stunt. The town really is haunted." This earned another yelp from Starfire and Beast Boy. "Which leads me to the reason why I'm here."

Vlad reached into his jacket pocket until he pulled out a small photograph, which he handed to Robin. The boy wonder brought the picture up, the other Titans leaning in to get a look at the image. It was a picture of a teenager with thick, snow white hair and bright, green eyes. He wore a skin tight black hazmat suit with white gloves, collar, and belt. On his chest was a D emblem with a P inside it. The thing that really stuck out in the picture was the fact that the teen had no legs at all, just a wispy black tail.

"His name is Danny Phantom, the ghost boy of Amity Park."

Everyone except Raven looked at the billionaire with faces of amazement and shock as they looked between him and the picture. "He's the one who protects the town from other ghosts, isn't he?" asked the empath, causing her friends to focus on her instead. "You've heard of him?" asked Cyborg, still trying to process what Vlad had just told them. "Only from rumors," she responded before turning her attention back to Vlad.

"Yes, well, that's how it seems right now." The grey haired billionaire started to slouch, his elbows touching his knees. "But he's always been more than what he seems." The Titans gave him several confused looks before he continued.

"Though some people claim he is a hero, some of his past actions have proven otherwise. There has been surveillance footage of him robbing banks, attacking police officers, and…" Vlad reached into his jacket again and pulled out an old newspaper clip which read, '_**GHOST BOY ATTACKS MAYOR! Public Enemy Number One!**_' Next to the headline was a picture of the ghost boy with a Hispanic man in a threatening grip.

"It has been over a year since the incident, and over that time, he has become more and more powerful." "And you're afraid he'll repeat his actions," finished Robin, his eyes narrowing on the man. Vlad nodded. "I wouldn't ask if I had anywhere else to turn to. Our local ghost hunters and even the Guys in White haven't been able to capture him."

"Guys in White?" asked the green changeling, his head spinning from everything being said. "They're a special government branch meant for the capture of supernatural criminals and spectral beings," said the boy wonder as the rest of his team looked at them. "How do you even know that?" asked Cyborg, "I've never even heard of them."

"They are a covert agency. They haven't been very productive until recently," said Robin as he picked up the newspaper article. "But this explains why." He then looked down at Vlad, his serious scowl growing on his face. "What can we do to help."

Relief seemed to wash over the billionaire mayor as he started to visibly relax. "I'd like you to come to Amity Park and deal with Phantom. It doesn't matter what method you use, just please help us get rid of him." "Don't worry Mr. Masters," said the boy wonder as a confident grin appeared on his face, "We'll take care of it." Vlad jumped to his feet and vigorously shook Robin's hand, thanking him repeatedly.

It didn't take him long to let go and regain his composure with a slight cough. "Then I'll see you all in Amity Park then." He was just about to turn away when he reached into his jacket one last time and pulled out a small business card. "If you need anything when you're there, just give me a call and I'll try to arrange it for you." He handed the card to Robin before walking out of the room.

It wasn't long after the grey haired billionaire's departure before any of them spoke. "What's the plan?" asked Cyborg as he brought their attention to the Titan leader. The teen hero tilted his head down and brought a gloved hand to his chin as he thought. "We'll need as much information about Phantom we can if we're to catch him. Cyborg, I need you to see what you can find out about this…ghost online. The rest of us are going to the mall. I have a feeling we'll need to go undercover to learn about him and his methods."

Starfire squealed in delight as she leapt into the air, spinning with excitement. "Yes! Let us journey to the mall of shopping!" She soon began to hug Robin's arm as the two of them walked out of the room. Beast Boy wasn't far behind, but stopped to look at Raven.

The empath hadn't stopped staring at the door since Mr. Masters had left, completely lost in her own thoughts. "_Something is off about him. It feels like he's a spirit. But spirits can't mimic a life force, no matter how powerful they are._" "Yo Raven, you okay?" Raven blinked and looked at the green changeling waving his hands in front of her. "Peachy," she deadpanned as she made her way to the door. Beast Boy merely shrugged before following her out.

* * *

Vlad sat down in his private jet that was just about to take off, a stewardess placing a silver tray with a glass of champagne in front of him. The moment the stewardess left, a being materialized in the seat in front of the billionaire, his arms crossed over his chest.. "Are they coming?" asked the figure, his tone low and serious. "Of course they're coming," said Vlad as he pour himself a glass. "As long as you uphold your end of our little agreement, I'll uphold mine." "Don't worry, Plasmius. You'll have Phantom join you willingly. After all…" The figure moved his arms away to reveal a DP emblem on his chest. "I did."

* * *

The stage is now set. Tune in for the next exciting installment.


	3. Chapter 2: Tossing out the Trash

As always, I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. Enjoy

* * *

The three teens stood in front of Casper High looking at the large, three story building while other students walked right past them. "Remember the plan," said the one in the middle as he started walking towards the entrance, followed shortly by the other two.

* * *

_Last Night_

_The Teen Titans sat on the couch in a very nice apartment looking at Robin while he stood in front of them. "Here's the plan. Beast Boy, Raven, and I will go undercover as new students at Casper High and try to find out as much as we can about Phantom. Cyborg and Starfire, you two will stay here and monitor the police scanners for any signs the ghost boy."_

_Everyone nodded, except for Beast Boy. "How am I supposed to go as a student if I'm green? It's not exactly a normal skin color you know." As if on cue, Cyborg walked over to one of the few crates they had managed to stuff into the T-Ship and pulled out a small belt and a set of dog tags. "Both of these have built in holographic devices so that as long as you're wearing one of them, you'll look like a normal kid." _

_He handed them to the changeling, who looked at them both with awe for a moment before looking back at his high-tech friend. "Why do I need two of them?" "Because I know you're gonna end up breaking one of them so you'll need a spare," said the teen, a mischievous grin on his face. The grin disappeared as the green teen tackled him to the ground and the wrestling match began._

* * *

Danny Fenton let a stifled yawn as he put his backpack into his locker. He'd been up late again going after the Box Ghost and several other simple ghosts and he was having trouble staying awake. "Another late night Danny?" asked the young goth as she walked up to him. "When haven't I had a late night," he responded as he closed his locker and yawned again. "Last Saturday," said Tucker as he came to join his friends. "Yeah," he said as he reminisced about how great he felt the morning after.

"YOU'RE DEAD NEW KID!"

Danny and his friends turned to see Dash holding a short blond kid up by his flannel green shirt. The jock's front was covered in soda and the kid had his hands up. "Dude, I said I was sorry," said the kid as the jock raised his fist. "Oh, you will be."

The jock let out a little yelp as an empty soda can hit him upside the head, dropping the kid onto his butt in the process. "Who threw that?" yelled Dash as he looked around. Several kids in the crowd moved to reveal Danny, Tucker, and Sam. He noticed this and his eyes narrowed on Danny.

"FENTON!" The young halfa bolted as the jock began his pursuit. "Nothing like intense fear to wake you up," muttered Danny as he slid before turning down another hall.

* * *

Beast Boy picked himself off the ground and watched as the raven haired teen raced down the hall, the bully not far behind him. "You alright?" asked Robin as he extended a hand to him, the disguised changeling grabbing it and picking himself up. "Yeah, he said as he got back onto his feet and started down the hall. "Come on, that kid needs our help." Before anyone could respond, a scream could be heard from the hallway on the left, followed by a trash can rolling into the hall.

Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy ran up to the trash can to see the raven haired teen climbing out, covered in garbage. Dash and his friends could be heard laughing down the adjacent hallway before walking away. "You okay Danny?" asked a goth girl dressed in a black tank top and a black and green plaid skirt as he pulled himself out the rest of the way. "Yeah," he said as he tried to brush himself off, only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

Danny turned himself around to see Mr. Lancer looking down at him sternly. "Mr. Fenton, you are aware that destruction of school property is a serious offence." "But I haven't destroyed anything!" protested the teen. Lancer merely pointed down at where the trash can had hit the lockers. Three lockers were slightly dented and the trash can was cracked where it hit the lockers. Danny let out a sigh, a frown appearing on his face as the teacher escorted him to the principal's office.

* * *

"That's not right," said a kid dressed in faded jeans, a red hoodie and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes as he and two others neared them. Sam and Tucker shared confused looks before looking back at them. "Dude, that's high school," said the techno-geek. "This must be your first time in school if you didn't know." He and the short blond kid started scratching the back of their heads nervously.

"We were raised in a boarding school for a while," deadpanned the girl wearing black capris, a similar black top to Sam's, and fish net undershirt. Tucker and Sam looked at each other again before shrugging and accepting the answer. "I still feel bad for what happened to that guy though," said the blond kid as he drooped a little. Before anyone could respond, the bell rang and everyone left for class.

* * *

Most of the day went by uneventful. Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin went through all their classes, occasionally seeing the raven haired kid. Unfortunately they didn't get to actually speak to him until lunch came around. The saw him sitting at the opposite end of the table with the goth and kid with the red beret, laughing at some joke. His shirt still had the numerous stains on it from and it was clear people were keeping their distance from him.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" the raven haired teen looked up to see the three new kids walking up to him. "Uh, sure," he said as worked up a grin before chuckling, "As long as you don't mind the smell." The three of them sat down in front of him and set their trays down on the table. "I'm Rob," said Robin before gesturing to his companions. "This is my brother Brad and my sister Rachael." "Hey, I'm Danny. Over there are Sam and Tucker," he said, gesturing to the two at the far end of the table who waved back at them in a friendly manner.

"Look," began Beast Boy, scratching the back of his head as he spoke. "I'm sorry for what happened to you earlier." The raven haired teen raised his hand to stop him. "Don't sweat it. This stuff tends to happen to me a lot." A football flew through the air and hit Danny in the chest, knocking him over and sending him sprawling on the ground. Everyone at the table turned to see Dash standing up at the popular table. "Nice catch Fen-trash," said the jock before laughing and sitting back down. Danny groaned as he picked himself up and sat back at the table. "That too," he said as he went back to eating.

"Why do you let him bully you like that?" asked Raven as Danny ate another spoonful of mystery meat. "He's the school's quarterback, he's part of the 'untouchables'. Besides, the more he targets me, the more he leaves everyone else alone." All three of them looked at him as though he had grown a second head while he continued to eat.

He had just taken a sip of his drink when a chill ran up his spine and a small blue mist escaped his mouth. "That's some cold drink," said Rob with a smirk on his face as Danny set the beverage down. "Yeah, and the cafeteria food isn't sitting well, so I've gotta go." The teen jumped to his feet and bolted for the door.

Raven looked at the boy, her face slightly scrunched in thought. "_He's giving off the same feeling as Mr. Masters._" Beast Boy sniffed the food on his tray before pushing it away in disgust. "Ugh, I wouldn't touch this stuff even if it was real meat." Raven turned her attention back to the table as Sam and Tucker moved closer to them. "I'm guessing by your reaction that you're a vegetarian too, huh?" asked the goth as she reached into her lunch box and handed him an orange. The disguised changeling nodded and grabbed the fruit eagerly before peeling it.

They started to have a normal conversation when a Robin's pocket began beeping. Reaching into it, he pulled out a cell phone, opened it, and answered. "_**Just spotted Phantom. He's flying around the school,**_" said Cyborg over the phone. The boy wonder smile dropped as he closed the phone and put it back into his pocket.

"We've got to head home. Something just came up." Beast Boy and Raven looked at Robin quizzically. "It isn't serious is it?" asked Tucker as the three of them stood up. "Oh no," said Robin as a small smile replaced his frown, "Our uncle just came over for a surprise visit and our parents wants us home to see him." The three disguised Titans started to hurry out of the room as Beast Boy turned around to his new friends. "See you guys later! Tell Danny 'Thanks again' when he gets back." With that, all three Titans were out the door.

* * *

Danny was flying all over town, his glowing green eyes scanning the streets for signs of ghosts. He stopped just as he neared the park, his spectral tail reforming back into his legs as he looked around. "I could have sworn I sensed a ghost around here," muttered the ghost boy, unaware of the invisible being watching from a distance.

He was just about to fly back to school when a strange black energy surrounded most of his body and sent him flying into the wall. Danny let out a grunt as he looked around for who had attacked him. Who he saw caught him completely by surprise.

Standing/floating in front of him were none other than the Teen Titans, each one in a combat stance. "We're looking right at him," responded Robin as he readied a few birdarangs.

* * *

Nothing like a cliff hanger to inspire more reviews.


	4. Chapter 3: Clash with the Titans

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. Like you all didn't know that.

* * *

"We're looking right at him," responded Robin as he readied a few birdarangs.

Danny looked at the five heroes in front of him and frowned. "Wow. I finally get to meet the Teen Titans and now it's a complete bummer." His body transformed into a blue mist which escaped through the opening meant for his head before reforming into his body. "Titans GO!" yelled Robin, causing the Titans to swarm at him.

The halfa launched himself at the heroes, preparing to strike before diving down and phasing through the ground. The surprised Titans looked around for their foe before Raven pointed at the fleeing ghost behind them. '_No way I'm going to fight the Teen Titans._" thought Danny as he soared through the air. "_I'll be hunted by everyone if I fight other superheroes._"

He didn't get very far before he saw a dumpster covered in the same black energy cross his path. He went intangible and passed through the dumpster, but the black energy made it harder than it should have been. It also slowed him down enough to allow the Tamaranrean to throw numerous star bolts at him. The ghost boy ducked and weaved through the blasts, avoiding them until he could pull up and get higher in the air. "Hey, watch it! I have enough trouble with being blamed for the destruction my fights cause."

A large shadow suddenly appeared above Danny. He only had enough time to look up before seeing a green hippo falling from the sky before crushing him with its immense weight. The hippo seemed to smile at its success until it began to wobble and float in the air. Phantom grunted as he lifted the hippo above his head before throwing it in the direction of Cyborg and Robin.

The two Titans split as Beast Boy hit the ground before turning back into his normal self. Each running ran to the teenage ghost while moving towards the walls on each side of the street. In a practiced motion, both of them ran up the sides before leaping into the air towards the street center. In a split second, Robin threw several explosive disks towards Phantom, moving out of the way as Cyborg fired a blast from his sonic cannon at the flying disk.

Danny was swallowed by the grey cloud the attack as Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy regrouped with Robin and Cyborg. The smirk both boys had on their faces disappeared as they saw the swirling green dome surrounding Phantom. "That's one tough ghost," said Beast Boy. The green dome disappeared and the young halfa staggered a little, his hands over his ears in an attempt to stop the ringing. "But not invincible," said Raven as a black bolt of energy shot out from her hands, slamming into the ghost boy and knocking him into a wall.

Danny slid down the wall, grunting as he started to come out of his daze. He gritted his teeth as he got back onto his feet. '_I can't keep dodging and shielding myself forever, but I can't just attack them either._' He knew exactly what he had to do, but it would end up backlashing on him. It always did.

A blue aura began to surround the ghost boy as he tapped into his ice core. Everyone backed up as Phantom looked at them, a smirk on his face and his eyes becoming ice blue. "You guys really need to chill."

A sheet of ice spread from his feet an incredible speed, giving Robin and Cyborg little time to react before the ice traveled up their legs and encasing everything except their heads. Starfire let out a gasp, then rushed over to her frozen friends. A blue beam fired from the hybrid's eyes, hitting the distracted Tamaranean and causing her to join her cold companions. Raven fired another bolt of black energy, which the teen dodged by taking to the air. A loud roar to his right caught the heroic specter's attention. He turned to see a green T-Rex barreling towards him, its sharp teeth attempting to snatch its prey.

Phantom didn't even move as the dinosaur open mouth surrounded him before trapping him behind a wall of teeth. The T-Rex seemed to be confident until it watched the ghost phase through the roof of his mouth with a smile before standing on the creature's snout. "I have always wanted to do this," said the ghost before running to the back of the dinosaur's head. Once he reached the back of his head, Phantom simply began to slide down the creature's back, yelling out "YABBA DABBA DOO!" as he went.

Once he was back on the ground, the halfa began to spin around the creature, firing a blue beam from his hands as he moved. A large wall of clear ice soon surrounded the shape-shifter, which he finished off by creating a freezing a lid on the ice jar. He stood there for a moment one hand on his chin before firing a small ecto beam along the surface. When he was done, the words 'DO NOT FEED THE ANIMALS' were shining in a brilliant neon green. He let out a little chuckle before getting blasted by another black bolt of energy.

Danny bounced off the asphalt before landing on his stomach, groaning in pain. Raven hovered over him as he got back onto his feet. The ghost boy calmly raised his hands in a show of surrender, his face completely calm before he sunk into the ground. The dark sorceress was about to go after him when she realized her team mates were still in their icy prisons. With a final scowl at the place the ghost boy had been, she turned around and went to go thaw her team out.

* * *

The Titans sat back in their apartment, everyone but Raven and Starfire with thick blankets over them. Robin was scowling out the window at the town as he thought about their recent defeat. Starfire floated over to him, a worried expression on her face. "Robin?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Phantom managed to defeat us easily" he began, his gaze at the city unbroken, "and the way he was acting made it seem like he wasn't even trying." "Yeah," said Cyborg, his tone more upbeat than it should have been. "But on the plus side, I get a great picture of BB in his cage."

Robin turned towards his team, his scowl still on his face. Before he could say anymore, a knock came from the door. Starfire made her way to the door and opened it to reveal Vlad Masters. "I saw on the news about your defeat." Everyone looked down in embarrassment. "This is my fault," continued the billionaire, causing all the Titans to look at him incredulously. Before the boy wonder could object, Masters raised a hand to silence him. "I asked you to face a ghost without the proper equipment and you have suffered for it."

The billionaire walked over to Robin and guided him over to the window again. "I have an old friend here in town named Jack Fenton. He and his wife are two of the local ghost hunters who have had an extensive history with Danny Phantom." Masters pointed over to the building with the large metal observatory on top of it. "Just tell them Vlad sent you and they will be more than happy to help." Robin thanked him for the information and the billionaire said his goodbyes and left.

"Wasn't Danny's last name Fenton?" asked Beast Boy as soon as Vlad left. Cyborg and Starfire looked at the changeling in confusion. "He's a kid we met at Casper High who saved Beast Boy from a bully," said the boy wonder, eliciting a laugh from the mechanical teen. Beast Boy growled before tackling him to the ground, starting another fight between the two.

Robin looked over walked over to Raven who had her hood down and was staring out the window he had just a little while ago. "Are you okay Raven?" he asked as he rested a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at her leader. "There's something off about Phantom." "What do you mean?" asked the Titan leader, his face becoming hard with concern. "I can sense an actual life force in him, something a ghost shouldn't have."

The other Titans gasped as they heard her speak. "Are you say that even though he's a ghost, he's alive?" asked Cyborg. "I don't know," responded Raven, her tone questioning her own knowledge. "But Phantom isn't the only one who feels like that. Danny gives off the same exact feeling as Phantom and Mr. Masters feels similar to them. What I don't understand is why." "Could they be possessed or mediums?" asked Robin as Raven tilted her head down slightly in thought. "No. All three of them have their life forces mixing perfectly with ectoplasmic energy. No possession or attunement to the spiritual world can accomplish that."

Robin looked at the empath for a moment, trying to take in what she was saying. "We're heading over to the Fenton's home tomorrow after school for ghost hunting equipment anyway. Maybe we'll get some answers while we're there." The rest of the team nodded before getting ready for tomorrow.

* * *

"What am I gonna do?" asked Danny as he sat in front of his computer. "People were finally seeing me as a hero, but after today, they're gonna treat me like a criminal again." "I don't know Danny," said Sam from the little window on the screen. "Wait, why are the Teen Titans even here? Don't they usually go after super villains?" asked Jazz from behind him as she put her leaned over his shoulder to join in the conversation. Danny looked over his shoulder and he, Sam, and Tucker gave her a questioning look. "Oh, right," she said, looking away and blushing in embarrassment.

"She does have a point though," said Tucker as he looked away. "I mean, why go after you now?" "Vlad obviously asked them to come," said the hybrid as he brought his hand to his chin. "But what is he planning? He's usually after something when he sends something to distract me. But what is he after?"

* * *

Standing on a nearby roof top, Dan watched his younger self while staying out of range of his ghost sense. "Everything's going according to plan." The ghost let out a quiet chuckle as he tore open a portal to the Ghost Zone and went inside.

* * *

Here's the deal. If I can get over 50 reviews for this story before the end, then I'll consider making a sequel. If it goes over 100, then the sequel will be guaranteed.

So review this sucker if you want a sequel!


	5. Chapter 4: Fentons and Phantom

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

"FENTON!"

Beast Boy, Robin, and Raven were walking up to Danny and his friends in the lunch room when Dash came bursting through the cafeteria doors. Veins were sticking out of the jock's neck and in one of his hands was a crumpled piece of paper. "I'M GONNA TAKE THIS F I GOT ON LAST WEEK'S HISTORY TEST OUT OF YOUR HIDE!" Danny didn't waste any time getting out of his seat before bolting for the nearest exit, Dash hot on his heels. A red-headed girl and an African-American girl dressed in yellow and orange walked up to Sam and Tucker.

"Won't that guy ever quit?" asked Beast Boy as they joined the others at the table and pulled out a sack lunch. "Not likely," said the girl in yellow and orange, "Danny is Dash's favorite punching bag." "I don't think we've met," said Robin as he gestured to the other two. "I'm Rob. This is my sister Rachel and my brother Brad."

"Name's Valerie," said the girl in yellow and orange. "And I'm Jazz, Danny's sister," finished the red head with a kind smile. "So how do you guys know Danny?" asked Valarie in a pleasant tone. Beast Boy seemed to shrink a little at the question and began picking at salad he had packed. "He stopped Dash from beating me up yesterday and got in trouble because of it." "That was you?" asked Valarie, causing the disguised changeling to nod sadly.

Before anything else could be said about the topic, a beautiful Hispanic girl and a blonde girl with a red nine on her white shirt walked past the table. "I knew the ghost boy could take on the Teen Titans," said the Hispanic girl boastfully to her friend. "Like I didn't," said her friend sarcastically before they were out of earshot.

"Phantom," growled Valerie as she stabbed her food harder than necessary with her spork. "You don't like him much, do you?" asked Robin before the teen sent him a hate filled glare. "Phantom ruined my life!" she yelled before pushing her tray away and walked out of the cafeteria. The three disguised Titans just stared at her until she was gone before turning back to Danny's friends. "Phantom accidentally caused her dad to lose her job and put them near poverty during a ghost attack," stated Tucker as he took a sip from his milk carton.

"Ouch," said Beast Boy as he continued to pick at his food. "So what do you guys think of Phantom?" asked the boy wonder as he attempted to choke down even more cafeteria food. "I think he's the only thing keeping this town safe," said Sam as a small, knowing smile appeared on her face. "Even when the town despised him for things he had no control over, he continued to save us from ghosts." "He even stopped Pariah Dark from trapping the entire town in the Ghost Zone," added Jazz, causing Raven to choke slightly on her drink. Robin looked at her worriedly until she gave him a look telling him 'Later'. He nodded and looked up in time to see an exhausted and sweaty Danny sit back down at the table.

* * *

The rest of the day went by uneventful and full of rumors about Phantom fighting the Titans. Robin called Cyborg and asked him to find out if the town had disappeared at any time. Cyborg responded that the town did disappear for a few days before returning as though nothing had happened. When they arrived back at the apartment and were back in costume, the boy wonder approached the empath with a concerned look. "Who is Pariah Dark?" Raven looked over at one of the crates and an ancient looking book covered in worn brown leather floated out and hovered towards the table she was sitting at. "Pariah Dark is the King of all Ghosts," began the dark sorceress as she opened the book. The other Titans joined Robin and looked over Raven's shoulder to look at the pages of the book.

"He was a cruel and tyrannical ruler whose power seemed limitless." The empath turned the page to reveal a picture of a very large person dressed in black armor. Two horns sprouted from his head and floating just above his flaming green hair was a crown made entirely of fire. Just looking at the picture caused the other Titans to shiver. "Cool crown," said Beast Boy as Raven looked up at him. "That is the Crown of Fire. When used with Ring of Rage, the wearer is imbued with enough power to give Trigon a challenge." "Whoa," said Cyborg as he remembered the powerful demon. The sorceress ignored the comment and continued.

"Pariah ruled for many years until a small band of ancient spirits banded together and defeated him." Raven turned the page again to reveal what appeared to be a large, black, Egyptian sarcophagus that resembled the ghost king. "They locked him away in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep where he remains until the end of time." She carefully closed the old book as the other Titans let the information sink in.

Robin slammed his fist onto the table as he glared at the book. "If Phantom really did defeat him, then it's even more imperative that we catch him." "But how can we capture the Phantom if he can pass through solid objects?" asked Starfire as the boy wonder began walking to the door. "We get the right equipment," he said before leaving the apartment, followed by the other Titans.

* * *

Danny had just gotten back home after hanging out at the Nasty Burger with Sam and Tucker to figure out what Vlad was up to. Once they decided they were thoroughly stumped, the decided to wait until the fruit loop made his move. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" "We're in the kitchen dear," said his mother as he walked over to them. What he saw in there caught him completely off guard.

Sitting at the table was none other than the Teen Titans.

The five superheroes looked up at him and stared for a moment before the red haired alien moved in front of him so fast that he could have sworn she had teleported. "Hello! My name is Starfire! What is your name? How old are you? What is your favorite color? And do you wish to be my friend?" With each of her questions, she leaned in closer to him while he was forced to lean back until he leaned too far back and fell onto his butt. This caused the Titans, his parents, and Jazz to chuckle as he got back onto his feet. "Uh, my name's Danny, I'm 15 years old. My favorite color is blue and sure."

The Tamaranean grabbed the raven haired teen and began giving him one of her world famous bear hugs. "It is so good to meet you Friend Danny," she said as she continued to squeeze him. Danny grunted slightly as he felt his body try to unconsciously become intangible, causing his eyes to flash green for a moment as he fought the urge.

That flash did not go unnoticed by the dark sorceress as she took another sip of her tea.

"Easy there Starfire," said Cyborg as he got up from the table. "You'll break him in half if you don't let up." The red-haired alien blushed in embarrassment as she let the boy down, his spine making an audible popping and cracking noise as he attempted to straighten himself out again.

"Anyway," said Robin, continuing the conversation he was having with the elder Fentons. "Mr. Masters recommended you for ghost hunting gear and information on Phantom so we could catch him next time we see him." "Of course!" said Jack as he hurried over to the stairs that led to the basement. "Just follow us down to the lab and we'll get you what you need…and I can blabber on about ghosts!" The other Titans looked at each other with slightly worried looks before getting up and following Mr. Fenton down the stairs.

Beast Boy was about to go down the stairs when he saw Raven still sitting at the table. "Come on Rae! Don't you want some cool ghost hunting gear?" The empath stared at him with an expressionless face before turning her attention back to her tea. "No thanks." The changeling merely shrugged before heading down the stairs with Mrs. Fenton and Jazz, but not before Danny noticed a black scorch mark on the green teen's behind.

Raven looked over at Danny, who looked at her for a moment before unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I've got some homework to do so I've got to go. It was nice meeting you." He had barely turned around before she spoke to him.

"What is your connection to Phantom?"

The young halfa froze as panic began to fill his thoughts, but his calm mask instantly covered his panicked face as he turned to face her. "He's a ghost, my parents hunt ghosts, and they try to drag me along with them when they can." "Don't lie to me," said the dark sorceress as she stood up and approached him. "I can feel a tremendous amount of spiritual energy blended with your life force in a way that shouldn't be possible. Mr. Masters feels similar, but yours has an uncanny resemblance to Phantom's." Even though her voice had remained the same, the amount of frustration and anger he sensed from her words seemed to grow with each syllable she uttered. "So I will ask you again. What is your connection with Phantom?"

Panic flashed in the hybrid's eyes for a moment before he managed to recollect himself. "I told you, my parents are the only connection I have with Phantom!" he said in an annoyed tone, hoping the dark sorceress would buy it. She looked at him for a moment before her orchid eyes became pure white. A miniature black lightning bolt fired from her forehead into Danny's and he could feel her trying to get inside his head. "Get…out of ME!" yelled the halfa as his eyes seemingly flashed green again and Raven stumbled backward as though she was hit in the gut. She looked at him, surprise clearly evident on her face as he turned around in a hurry and ran down the hall, uttering a quick goodbye before running up the stairs and disappearing into his room.

* * *

To say that Raven was shocked was an understatement. Danny, who by every standard was an average teenager, had not only blocked her attempt at reading his mind, but managed forced her out. '_How could he have so much mental strength._'

* * *

Thanks for the reviews so far! It does my ego good to see so many people interested in my story.

Keep giving me those reviews and remember. 50 and I'll consider a sequel, 100 will guarantee it.


	6. Chapter 5: Phase Two Begins

I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, so stop asking me!

* * *

As soon as he closed the door of his room, Danny began pacing around in a panic. '_Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! She knows! She knows my secret and she's gonna tell the Titans!_' He took a few steps away from the door and waited, expecting the five superheroes to come bursting through the door and attack him.

* * *

It was an hour or two since her rejection from Danny's mind and her mind was still trying to figure out how he had done it. The most logical reason was that his parents had trained their children so that they could prevent a ghost from possessing them. '_But it doesn't explain that ghostly energy I felt as he pushed me out. And those green flashes in his eyes…_'

Before she could think about it any further, Beast Boy and jumped onto the table and began making 'super-heroic' poses. "All ghosts of Amity Park beware! For now you are facing the new, ghost-proof Beast Boy!" The dark sorceress merely looked at him as though he was stupid before using her powers to push him off the table. Cyborg chuckled a little bit as he, the rest of the Titans, and the Fentons climbed out of the stairwell. "We done here?" she asked as Beast Boy started to pick himself up, groaning as he did. "Almost," said Robin as he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a checkbook.

"How much do we owe you for the equipment?" he asked as he reached into his belt again and pulled out a pen. "There's no need for that," said Maddie as she gently pushed the checkbook down. "Just tell anyone who wants to hunt ghosts where you got your gear," finished Jack as he put one of his massive hands on his wife's shoulder. The Titan leader nodded and he and the rest of the Titans walked out to the front door and said goodbye one last time before leaving the home. Raven looked up at the home to see Danny looking down at them from what could be implied as his bedroom window. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him before flying off with the rest of her team.

* * *

Danny watched as the Titans flew off into the distance, worry and nervousness evident on his face. '_She's close, too close. It'll take using my ice powers close to her once and she'll figure out everything._' He let out a groan as he fell on top of his bed. '_Why did Vlad even call them? No matter how I look at it, he has nothing to gain other than making me look bad in front of the town, and maybe the rest of the world._' An idea suddenly came to him and everything seemed to fall into place. '_And with the whole world thinking Danny Phantom is a villain, I'll be hunted down not only by the Titans, but by the Justice League, the Government, and everyone else until I'm captured or dead, unless I join him and he calls them off._' The young hybrid got off his bed and transformed into his ghostly alter ego before flying out of the window and towards his arch-nemesis' mansion.

The ghost boy phased through the walls until he was standing in the large study of Masters Manor. Sitting behind the desk by two windows, the billionaire mayor was calmly stroking the large white cat was lying on the table.

"Ah, Daniel. I was wondering when you'd come by for another friendly visit." "I know about your plan Plasmius," said the ghost boy as he walked over to the desk. "Do you now?" replied the elder halfa as he got up from his chair and went around the desk to confront the boy. "It won't work. I'll convince the Titans I'm not a villain." "It's too late for that Daniel. That little performance yesterday essentially made sure of that. And this one will ensure they never do."

Without any warning, Vlad began to punch himself in the gut and face until he was sporting a black eye, and a bloody lip. He then flew out of the window like he was thrown out and fell onto the ground below. Danny ran up to the window just in time to see the billionaire halfa pretend to struggle before falling unconscious just as the Titans were arriving. "Oh no," was all he had time to say before a black glow surrounded him and threw him out of the house.

* * *

_**Half an hour earlier…**_

Stafire was mesmerized by the recent additions to her armbands. Thanks to the Fentons and Cyborg's mechanical expertise, the had managed to equip each Titan with specially modified ghost hunting devices. Her new armbands looked about the same, except there were several green, jagged strips that connected to the large dark green gem at the center of her hand. Beast Boy's belt was modified into a Specter Deflector that protected him even in animal form. Most of the devices in Robin's utility belt were replaced by a Fenton gadget, including his bo-staffs. Cyborg however went under the most drastic changes. Not only was his sonic cannon modified to fire ecto-infused sonic blasts, his cybernetic eye could track a ghost whether they were intangible or invisible. He had even managed to incorporate the Fenton's ghost shield into his body so he could grab ghosts whether they were tangible or not.

Raven walked up to Robin while he was admiring the ecto bo staff and told him about her little confrontation with Danny. His eyes seemed to widen when she told him about her attempt at reading his mind. When she finished, the boy wonder was quiet for a few minutes before finally speaking. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton said that some of their equipment did target Danny for some strange reason. Maybe some of those devices put some ectoplasm in his system, which caused the green flashes and…"

He stopped as he caught a glimpse of Phantom flying through the air towards Vlad Master's mansion. "Titan GO!" he yelled as he opened a window and jumped through it. He fell for a few feet before Starfire grabbed him and flew with him after the ghost boy, followed by Beast Boy carrying Cyborg and Raven. By the time they managed to catch up to him, they saw Mr. Masters get thrown out the window to the ground below. Phantom looked out the window and muttered something before the dark sorceress encased him with her magic and threw him out of the building and onto the street. Starfire dropped Robin right next to the unconscious Vlad Masters as he took the man's pulse. "Starfire, take him inside." The Tamaranean nodded as she picked the billionaire up before flying through the broken window as Robin ran towards the ghost boy.

"We don't take kindly to assaults on political figures," said Robin as Danny phased through the black energy encasing him and got back onto his feet. "I didn't attack him!" said the young halfa in an insulted tone. "And you expect us to believe he beat himself up and threw himself out the window?" asked Cyborg as his hand transformed into his sonic cannon. Phantom's face fell slightly. "Well…"

Before he could say anymore, the ghost boy was struck in the chest by the green tinted blast from the mechanical Titan and sent flying. He hit the ground several feet away and bounced once before finally stopping on his stomach. The young hybrid let out a groan as hundreds of small green blast came flying towards him. He instinctively covered his head with his hands as a small green dome covered him. He could feel the strain the ecto-enhanced starbolts put on his shield and knew it wouldn't hold up. The small dome shattered as a large green ram smashed into it, causing the ghost boy to be knocked back even further.

Danny had barely gotten back onto his feet before numerous green explosions went off around him, followed by numerous starbolts, green sonic blasts, and objects encased with black energy. The young hybrid did his best to dodging the onslaught, blasting the attacks he couldn't avoid while phasing through others, but he soon found himself in a large crater in the middle of the street.

The ghost boy started to pick himself up from the crater, wincing as he moved and hugging his chest with one hand. His costume was torn and scorched in several places and small trickles of ectoplasm were traveling from where some of the debris and bird-a-rangs had cut his skin. As he tried to walk, a sharp pain ran up his left leg, causing him to limp as he moved.

He was barely out of the crater when black bindings made of energy wrapped themselves around his chest pinning both of his arms to his sides and forcing him onto his knees. The Titans came together in front of him and looked down at the ghost boy like they would any other criminal. "Please," uttered the young hybrid, which went unheard by everyone. "Everyone stand back," said Raven as she stepped in front of her friends. "I'm going to try and purify him."

Her eyes turned white as she began uttering something in a language he didn't understand, but whatever she was doing was beginning to burn his body. "Please! Stop!" he screamed as the pain steadily grew worse and his concentration began dissolving. "STOP!" With that final cry, a ghostly moaning could be heard as wave after wave of ecto-powered sound wave struck the superhero teens.

They all struggled against the attack as windows shattered and brick shook and crumbled around them, but ended up crashing at random areas in the street. As the wailing died, a white ring appeared in the middle of Danny's body before splitting to travel up and down his body. Though his costume remained the same, his snow white hair had turned raven black while his glowing green eyes turned an icy blue. Stars danced around in the ghost boy's vision from the sudden loss of energy as another white ring appeared at his waist. It too split and traveled along his body until his white hair and green eyes returned.

A loud cracking sound shook Danny from his exhaustion induced stupor as a large section of a building began to break away onto the unconscious sorceress. Flying as fast as he could, the ghost boy picked Raven up bridal style and took off just as the slab hit the ground. The moment they made contact, glowing red symbols began to appear along the empath's body. Danny touched down on the ground and held her as he eyes shot open, nothing but white showing as the symbols began to shine even brighter. Danny became completely still as his eyes were swallowed in a green light. Everything seemed to shift and change around the two as darkness swallowed them.

* * *

_The town was now in ruins, the sky cloudy and lifeless as smoke began to issue from the now grey buildings. The place was practically abandoned, except for two people in the middle of a devastated street. One looked just like Raven, except her skin was red and she had four glowing red eyes on her face. The ancient markings that adorned her skin were now black as her cloak fluttered through the air._

_The person holding her was something else altogether. He was about 6 foot 2 and in his mid-twenties. The hair on top of his head seemed to be made of pure white fire as it flowed around his pointy blue ears. He had a small tuft of white hair on his chin and burning red eyes. He was dressed a skin tight black and white outfit and a white cape that was black on the inside. Right in the center of his chest was an emblem in the shape of a ghostly D with a P in the middle._

* * *

The other Titans were starting to come to when they noticed both Raven and Phantom in the middle of the street. Robin was the first one up and when he saw the markings along the empath's body, he bolted towards the two, with Beast Boy behind him. The boy wonder ran until he was a few feet away before jumping up into the air and delivering a solid kick to the ghost's face. This caused Phantom to drop Raven, who the green changeling caught before she hit the ground. The markings faded from her body as she blinked, her eyes returning to their normal violet color.

Phantom groaned as he opened his eyes again, which had returned to normal. A blue light enveloped him as the ghost was pulled into the Fenton Thermos, yelling out in surprise as he entered the small device. A light blue wisp of smoke drifted from the device as Robin placed the cap back on it, before walking up to Raven and Beast Boy. The emerald shape-shifter had managed to help his friend back onto her feet as their leader approached. "Raven, what happened?"

* * *

From atop of a building several feet away, Dan stood with a wicked smile on his face. "Everything is going according to plan," he said as two more of him appeared out of thin air. The two doubles grinned maliciously before flying off through the city, one heading towards the home of Sam Manson, the other to the home of Tucker Foley.

* * *

You guys are so close to the 50 review mark. Keep them coming!


	7. Chapter 6: The Ultimate Repeat

I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If you haven't figured that out yet, then stop reading this story and go back to preschool.

* * *

All of the Titans were standing (or in Starfire's case,floating) in Vlad Masters' study, staring at the silver and green device sitting on the desk. The curtains in the room swayed as wind blew through the broken window. The billionaire mayor was lying in the bedroom next door, assumedly still unconscious.

"So," said Beast Boy as he poked the Thermos, causing it to teeter slightly before coming to rest again. "He's really in there?" The little cylinder shook a little on its own, causing the Teens to back away before it came to rest again.

"What do we do with the Phantom now?" asked Starfire and they all turned to look at Robin, who had been leaning against a bookcase deep in thought the entire time. When he didn't answer, the Tamaranean floated over to him and put a hand on one of his shoulders, snapping him out his thoughts.

"Robin?" He turned to look into her worried green eyes before looking back at the Thermos on the desk

"I don't get it. He took all of us down in one move, yet he didn't use it until he was being destroyed. Why?"

"Because I didn't want to take you down." The Titans looked around for the source of the voice before turning their attention back to the Thermos.

"You can hear us?" asked Robin as he walked up to the device.

"Well…yeah. This thing is cramped, not soundproof," responded Phantom as the others looked back to each other before looking back at the device holding the ghost.

"What do you mean you didn't want to take us down," asked the boy wonder as his eyes narrowed at the trapped ghost. "You didn't seem to have any trouble attacking Mr. Masters."

"I didn't…." began the young hybrid, but stopped and let out a sigh before going silent. Robin grinned and folded his arms in triumph.

"What's the matter Phantom? Got nothing to say?" said Cyborg, following Robin's lead by getting up in the container's face.

"Like you'd care if I did. Nobody else does." This caught the Titans off guard. The tone the ghost had spoken in was one of sadness and defeat, and it seemed to kill the triumphant feeling the two lead Titans had.

"What do you mean?" asked Starfire as she landed and walked over to the container.

"What does it matter to you? I'm just a ghost." said the ghost boy.

"Oh, but you are much more than a ghost Danny."

Everyone froze as a silhouette appeared outside the window, his glowing red eyes gleaming with amusement as he flew inside. Raven gasped and took a step back as she recognized the figure from her vision. The rest of the Titans got into a combat stance as the flaming haired ghost gently landed behind the desk.

"Not so fun being stuck inside the Thermos, is it Danny?" mocked Dan as he reached to grab the thermos. The container was encased with black energy as it flew over to the Titans.

"Sorry, but we won't let you free this ghost," said the boy Robin as he pulled out his energy bo-staff and pointed it at the ghost.

"Like you could even stop me," said Dark Phantom as he extended his glowing green hand to them. A green glow encased the teenage superheroes, freezing them in place. As the energy engulfed her, the dark sorceress felt something familiar about it. '_This energy feels like Phantom and Mr. Masters, except there's no life force at all. How is that possible?_'

"I…I can't move," grunted the boy wonder as he struggled to move.

"Me neither," grunted Cyborg as the ghost calmly floated over to the teens and grabbed the Fenton Thermos from Raven's hands.

"As much as I'd love for you to suffer in there as I have, I've got something much worse in store for you." The evil ghost removed the lid and aimed the device at a bookshelf and pressed a button. Phantom let out a yell as he was fired out of the Thermos and slammed into another Dan. The double grabbed both of his shoulders as ecto energy surged through the ghost teen's body, forcing him to scream in pain. Suddenly a white ring appeared around the center of his body. The ring split into two with one traveling up his body while the other traveled down. As they washed over his body his black and white hazmat suit was replaced with a white T-shirt with a red center and a pair of blue jeans. The Titans gasped as the rings vanished, and Danny Fenton was left hanging limply in the ghost's grip.

"No way," said Cyborg as his mind tried to comprehend what he had just seen. Beast Boy was struck speechless, a supposedly impossible feat, while Starfire let out a gasp.

"Danny?" asked Robin incredulously while so many questions were answered and popped up in Raven's mind. '_That's why I could sense a life force in Phantom and ghost energy in Danny. But how did he get ghost powers? Does Mr. Masters have ghost powers too?_'

"Can't have you fighting me and trapping me in the Thermos again," said the Dan holding the young halfa as the double began glowing a faded white before merging with him. With that, the evil ghost let out an evil laugh before disappearing with the teenage ghost in bright green swirl. As soon as they vanished, the green glow surrounding the Titans disappeared and they could finally move again.

"I can't believe we've been fighting Danny this whole time," said Beast Boy as his ear drooped at having fought his first friend in Casper High.

"Does this mean that Friend Danny is evil?" asked Starfire as she floated over to Robin.

"I don't think so," said the empath as the others looked at her. "I think that ghost possessed Mr. Masters and used us to capture Danny."

"It doesn't matter," said Robin as his eyes narrowed in determination. "What matters right now is that we find Danny and help him escape that ghost. Raven, can you find them?" The dark sorceress' eyes glowed a bright white as she searched for Danny.

"I've found him," she said a few seconds later. "They're a couple blocks from here."

"Titans, GO!"

* * *

Danny looked ahead in horror at the sight before him. He was in the Nasty Burger, and with his future evil self holding him in the restaurant, he knew exactly what was going on. His evil self chuckled as a second Dan duplicate phased out of the ground next to them, holding Jack and Maddie Fenton in each of his hands. Both of them were conscious and bound in ectoplasmic webs with gags over their mouths. The duplicate blasted a hole in the wall towards the kitchen, revealing the boiler holding the Nasty Sauce with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz strapped to it.

"No!" Danny screamed as he attempted to go ghost, only to be zapped again with the ghost's ghost stinger.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," said the blue skinned ghost as his double tossed his parents onto the boiler next to Jazz. "No ghost powers."

"You won't win Dan," said the teenage halfa as he glared at the ghost holding him.

"You are such a child," said the future Phantom as he glared at his past self. "You think that just because you beat me once means you can stop me this time? You can't stop me this time. Clockwork isn't here to reset the time stream this time, and you don't have enough strength to stop me again." As he spoke, the double fired a ghost ray at the boiler, causing the little warning thermometer to beep as the sauces began to heat up. It didn't take very long before the boiler was glowing a bright red and cracks began to form on the outside.

The Titans burst into the burger joint just in time to see the thermometer and a green shield surrounded the two. The evil ghost leaned in close to the hybrid and said in whisper, "Time's up Danny."

Then restaurant burst into a massive fireball.

* * *

The revelation chapter everyone has been waiting for.

Thanks for the reviews so far! Keep them up if you want the sequel.


	8. Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

Your constant begging as pleased me. As a reward, here is the next chapter.

I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, so stop spamming me!

* * *

The Titans groaned as they picked themselves up before looking at the burning wreckage of the Nasty Burger in horror.

"No," said Beast Boy as what had just happened began to sink in. A crowd of people came rushing from their homes to the destroyed building as green orb appeared from the flames. The shield faded away to reveal an angry and crying Danny and the red eyed super Phantom.

A loud unearthly wail sounded through the town, followed by the sound of a building collapsing. The teenage superheroes turned to see a large debris cloud growing from where the FentonWorks building had once been standing. It wasn't long before another Dan came flying through the air and merged back with the original, who simply dropped the teenage hybrid. Danny landed on his knees before falling onto his knees, tears flowing down his face as he gritted his teeth as he tried to choke them back. Dark Phantom chuckled as he waved a glowing green hand in front of him, a swirling green portal appearing as he did.

"Enjoy the end of your humanity Danny," he said before flying through the portal, his laughter echoing all around until the portal disappeared. The Titans watched this before looking at the broken teenager in front of them.

"Danny," began Starfire as she tried to go over to him, only for Robin to grab her by the shoulder and shake his head. Before he could explain to her, a black limo pulled up to the destroyed restaurant and a flustered Vlad Masters rushed out.

"Daniel?" he gasped out before finally spotting the raven haired teen and running over to him.

"Daniel, I just heard about the explosion and came rushing over. Are you alright?" The teen remained unresponsive as he continued to cry quietly.

"There, there Daniel. It's going to be alright," continued the billionaire as he began reaching down for the boy's shoulder. "I'll take care of you." Danny's eyes popped open at that response and swatted the billionaire mayor's hand away as he got back to his feet. This caught both the Titans and Vlad off guard.

"Stay away from me Vlad!"

"Please, be reasonable Daniel," said Vlad as he tried to get closer, only for Danny to back away further, his normally blue eyes turning green and glowing as he glared.

"I promised my friends and family I'd never turn into _**that**_…" yelled the young hybrid as he pointed to where the evil ghost had been just moments ago. "Even if it means I have to run from you for the rest of my life to do it." Danny turned and started to walk away, leaving a momentarily dumbstruck Vlad behind him.

The billionaire's face went from shocked to enraged as his midnight blue eyes became completely red. A large black ring appeared at the center of his body as he launched himself at Danny. The entire crowd gasped as the ring spit in half with one traveling up his body, the other down. The black business suit he was wearing was replaced with a white costume that was reminiscent of the old Dracula movie, with a white and red cape flowing through the air. His tanned skin turned blue as his beard and hair turned black and pointed. Two fangs became prominent as he growled at the teen. Danny had barely managed to turn around before Vlad had his black gloved hands around the younger halfa's throat.

"Do you have any idea what I had to give up just so you would be my son?" asked the enraged half ghost as he flew the two above the crowd. "I had to give up the woman I loved just to get you!"

"Can't give away something you never had Plasmius," replied the teen as a white ring appeared at the center of his body and transformed him into Danny Phantom, causing the crowd to gasp again.

"Holy sweat socks!" said a familiar blonde jock in the crowd. "Danny Fenturd is Danny PHANTURD?" This caused Beast Boy to chuckle slightly before being slapped upside the head by Raven. The ghost boy's hands began glowing an emerald green before bringing them up to the elder halfa's chest and blasting him with a ghost ray. Plasmius released the teenage hybrid's throat as he was sent flying towards the burning wreckage that was the Nasty Burger before correcting himself. Danny rocketed off towards the other halfa, only to be blasted by a pink ghost ray and sent flying into a spooky old abandoned house several blocks away.

The Titans watched the exchange, stunned that Vlad Masters also had ghost powers. '_So Mr. Masters is just like Danny,_' thought Raven as she watched Danny get blasted by the evil halfa.

"Come on," she said as she started to fly off to the old decrepit mansion. The rest of the Titans nodded as they ran to help the ghost boy.

* * *

Danny groaned as he started to pick himself up from the debris surrounding him. He looked around to see where he was and saw he was in the haunted house he had fought the Fright Knight in. His instincts buzzed as he jumped back, just in time to miss a pink ghost ray scorch the ground where the young halfa had been standing just moments ago. The ghost boy floated in the air as Vlad flew in from the hole the teen had created only moments ago. Danny fired several ghost rays at his nemesis, who lazily waved a hand in front of him to project a pink shield around him.

"You can't beat me Daniel," asked the ghostly billionaire as he fired blast after blast at the teen.

"We both know you don't have the strength, especially after having fought the Teen Titans and Dan," continue the billionaire as Danny leapt up into the air, and attempted to strike him with glowing green hands. Vlad easily sidestepped and avoided each clumsy blow the teen threw.

"Even at your full strength, you have only been able to beat me with some gadget or help from others" Danny threw another punch, only for Vlad sidestep and grab him by the front of his hazmat suit.

"All you have left is me." With that, Plasmius spun in the air before throwing Danny to the ground. Danny attempted to stand up, but the evil hybrid placed a boot on his chest and pushed him back on the ground. "I am the only one in the world who can protect you, understand you for what you really are."

A large crashing sound filled the room as dust billowed from the hole that just appeared in the wall. Standing in the hole, ready for battle, was none other than the Teen Titans.

"Titans, GO!" said Robin as he pulled out a few bird-a-rangs and threw them at the ghost. Plasmius merely raised his hand again, causing the bird-a-rangs to bounce harmlessly off the little square shield. This gave Danny the opening he needed as he raised his glowing green hands up to the cheesehead and fired a ghost ray at his chest. The blast struck home and sent the evil halfa flying into the air before getting slammed through the open window by a tackle from Starfire.

Plasmius got back onto his feet and looked at the six teens coming out through the hole.

"Oh dear, six teenagers are going to attack me," said Vlad in mocking tone.

"Let's see if I can't even those odds." The evil halfa launched himself at the superheroes and caught the Titans by surprise when he split into four Vlads. Each Plasmius fired numerous ghost rays, which Raven blocked with a black shield. Sweat began rolling down her face as she struggled to maintain the shield.

"You've fought him before, how do we stop him?" asked Robin as he turned to face Danny. The teen looked back at him with burning green eyes and reached behind him to pull out a Fenton Thermos. He tossed it over to the Titan leader and went ahead of the group.

"When he gets back up, point and fire." Before any of them could ask what he had meant, the young halfa had already phased through the shield and began flying along the ground, avoiding the numerous blasts that came close to hitting him. Once he had managed to get behind the four Vlads, Danny shot up straight in the air and backtracked until he was directly above the four cheeseheads. The eyes of each Plasmius widened when they heard the ghost boy take a deep breath before unleash his Ghostly Wail. Each Vlad fought against the green sound waves, but it wasn't long before all four of them were slammed against the ground. The three Plasmius copies disappeared in a puff of pink smoke as the original Vlad transformed back to normal.

Danny ended his attack and fell to the ground, the white rings transforming him back to Danny Fenton. The Titans began to rush over to him when Vlad got up off the ground, the black rings going over his body as he transformed back into his ghost form. Robin pointed the Fenton Thermos at the evil halfa and fired the device. This caught Vlad completely off guard as the blue beam encased him and pulled him in.

"Mark my words Daniel! You will join me, even if I have to hunt you down to do so!" Robin put the cap over the device as a blue mist came from the opening. Everyone was just about to cheer about their victory when they remembered the halfa still lying on the ground in front of them. Robin was the first one to his side and he placed two fingers on the teen's neck to check for a pulse. He relaxed as he felt the reassuring sound of a beating heart.

"Let's get him out of here," said Robin as he got back up and addressed his team. The rest of the Titans nodded as Starfire picked Danny up and Raven surrounded them in her black magic, causing them to disappear.

* * *

Thank you everyone for all the reviews. As agreed, I am CONSIDERING writing a sequel to this story.

Before any of you start complaining, I said 50 reviews and I consider, 100 and I'll put the sequel up as well as the last chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: Woes of a Wraith

Since you've all been bugging me about it so much and one of you managed to find out where I live. I will put up the next chapter of this exciting tale.

Don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.

I'm really starting to hate the legal system now. :(

* * *

Danny woke up with his entire body aching. As the room came into focus, he found himself in a bedroom he didn't recognize. Sunlight could be seen streaming from the closed curtains, but enough light emanated from them to see through the room. Piles of clothes could be seen all around the room as the teenage hybrid began to sit back up. Memories of what happened before blacking out swam into his mind as he looked at the lump at the foot of the bed. The moment he saw it, his body tensed and alarms started going off in his head.

A small green cat was sleeping soundly by his feet, snoring lightly as it slept in a puddle of drool. The cat stirred as the white rings from Danny's transformation lit up the room. The feline got up and stretched before transforming back into Beast Boy. The green changeling looked at the ghost standing on the bed in a combat stance, his hands glowing with ecto energy, a bright smile appearing on his face.

"Oh, hey! You're…" was all he could say before getting hit with a ghost ray, sending him flying into the wall and onto a pile of clothes. At the sound of the crash, the door slammed open to reveal the half-robot Titan. Taking the opportunity, Danny soared through the air over the teen's head, through the hallway, and into the living room where the other Titans were. Robin was instinctively reaching for something in his utility belt while Raven's hands began glowing with her magic. Starfire, on the other hand, had a look of pure joy on her face as she flew over to hug him.

"Friend Danny! I am glad you are…" she began before a wall of black energy stopped her from getting any closer to the ghost boy, who held his hands out to attack. This gave Cyborg enough of an opening to grab from around his waist. Danny attempted to struggle, then go intangible and escape the large metal arms, only to find that Cyborg still had a grip on him. He was confused until he saw the green waves of energy flowing down his body.

"What's wrong?" asked the teen in an angry tone. "My parents only give you one Fenton Thermos? Or did Vlad ask you not to give him a roommate?" Beast Boy walked in at that moment and glared at the ghost boy.

"What's your problem?" yelled Beast Boy as he jabbed the hybrid in the chest, causing a green spark to travel down his arm and the ghost boy to yelp in pain. "We help you stop Mr. Masters and you act like we're the bad guys?" The two glared at each other until Beast Boy noticed Danny was crying.

"Danny," said the changeling as his face softened and Danny began to cry louder.

"My powers are my problem!" yelled the hybrid, catching everyone off guard. "Ever since I got them in that stupid ghost portal accident, my friends and family were in constant danger. Skulker, Walker, Vlad, they would all try to go after them just so they could get to me. And the one time I couldn't save them, it was me who ended up killing them!" Cyborg had released the ghost boy, who fell to his knees and put his hands to his face while he continued to cry.

"That ghost wasn't you Danny," said Cyborg as he put one of his large hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah dude," added Beast Boy as he got closer to Danny. "That spook looks nothing like you."

"Dan is me!" yelled the teen, causing the entire room to shake a little as he pushed the half metal teen's hand off his shoulder and started to back away from them. "Dan is who I will become should I ever lose control, if I ever lose my humanity. I will destroy the world, killing everyone who hasn't been able to hide within 10 years, and it will begin the moment I become Vlad's." Danny began to hug himself as he fell to his knees again and began to sob, white rings going over his body to turn him human again. All the Titans looked at him for a moment before turning to look at the empath standing furthest from the ghost.

Raven just stared at Danny as sympathy began to fill her. She knew better than most what it was like trying to fight against something you were destined to be, and how terrifying and hopeless it felt when that moment was so close. The dark sorceress slowly walked over to the ghost boy wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I know what it's like to be the one who is destined to destroy the world, more than you might think." Raven pulled away from the hug and brought Danny's face up to look at hers. "But we chose our destiny. You are the one who choses whether to become him or not."

"And we'll be there to help you out," said Robin as he gave the teen a smile, along with the rest of the Titans. Danny looked at each of them in turn before stopping at the one in front of him. He slowly stood back up and wiped the tears away from his face. His face went completely calm as he closed his eyes and transformed back into his ghostly alter ego. When the two rings disappeared into the sky and floor, the ghostly teen's eyes snapped open with a look of determination to them as a confident grin grew on his face.

"I've got to go. I have to stop Dan before he destroys the Ghost Zone and the world."

"How are you gonna do that if he's strong enough to destroy the world by himself?" asked Cyborg as he walked over to the teen.

"Same way I defeated Pariah Dark," responded the teen as he flew out the window.

* * *

Danny phased through the ceiling into Vlad's secret lab, followed shortly afterwards by a black shadow that bubbled out of the wall and released the Titans.

"Why exactly are we in the secret lab of your enemy?" asked Beast Boy as he picked up a beaker filled with glowing ectoplasm before it slipped from his grasp and broke on the floor.

"This is the only other fixed portal to the Ghost Zone," replied Danny as he began looking around the lab. "Unless you guys want to spend months or years looking around until we find a natural portal." He continued to fly from place to place until he found what he was looking for. Danny phased his arms through a section of the wall and pulled out a huge battle suit that was at least twice the size of a normal human being. The whole suit was made out of a gleaming white metal with several patches of green on the shins and sides. A large glass dome sat where the head was supposed to be, revealing a chair with foot pedals and two levers for the arms. In the middle of the large chest was a large V.

"What is that?" asked Robin while Cyborg was looked at it like a kid would a potential Christmas present.

"This is the Fenton Ecto-Skeleton, remade by Vlad after the first one after my sister and I destroyed the first one," replied Danny as he opened the glass dome, pausing for a moment to push the sad feelings away, and entered the suit. As soon as he was seated inside and the dome was shut, he transformed back into his human form and began powering the suit up.

"Activate neural receptors." A thin strip of metal traveled up along his back before stabbing small needles into his spine. Readings began to appear stating that the current power levels were at 90%.

"Neural receptors?" questioned Cyborg as he used the scanner in his arm to scan the Ecto-Skeleton. Danny grabbed onto the lever on each arm while he stepped on one of the pedals getting the suit to flex and move slightly, electrical sparks traveling down the limbs as he moved. The energy readings rose to 95% percent. The white rings traveled along his body as he transformed again, electricity sputtering from all across the outside of the suit it as a white ring appeared in its center. As the ring split and went over the Ecto-Skeleton, the suit's appearance took on the same color scheme as Danny's ghost form, including his DP emblem.

"Dude! That was awesome!" yelled Beast Boy as Starfire giggled and clapped. Danny merely grinned as he walked over to the ghost portal.

"No wonder you were able to destroy the Ghost King," said Raven, feeling the raw power just emanating from the young halfa and the battle armor.

"I actually never destroyed him, I just put him back in his sarcophagus," said the teen as the suit mimicked his usual nervous habit of rubbing the back of his neck, just as Cyborg got the results of his scan.

"Danny! The neural receptors in that suit are flawed. If you wear that suit…"

"I know," interrupted the ghost teen as he turned away from the portal. "It will drain me like a battery if I use it too much. But hey, no one said being a superhero was safe." Danny turned so that he could talk to Raven.

"Put a shield around yourselves and keep close to me. I don't want you guys getting lost or separated while we're in there." The empath nodded while the rest of the Titans got closer to her. Danny smiled as he turned back to the portal, a determined look in his eyes.

"Let's get this party started!" he said as blue fire erupted from the suit's feet before sending him through the in a blue streak, followed by the Titans shortly afterwards.

* * *

Trigon got up from the throne he had created in Clockwork's citadel as he watched the scene unfold. A small smile formed and a light chuckle escaped his throat. '_Soon I will have revenge on my wretch of a daughter and her friends,_' thought the demon as got more comfortable in his throne.'_And the greatest prize the Ghost Zone has to offer…_'

'_Danny Phantom_'

* * *

Keep up the reviews! Show DizzlyPuzzled I can get 100!


	10. Chapter 9: Fight of the Phantoms

Since you've all been asking me so much, I've decided to put up the next chapter. Now time for the legal stuff.

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.

* * *

The Titans could only look on in wonder as they soared through the swirling green landscape that was the Ghost Zone. The numerous land masses, doors, and clouds of ectoplasm were spread out so randomly that they wondered how Danny was able to navigate the place. The ghost boy in question was flying just ahead of them, making sure to go slow enough so the other teenage superheroes wouldn't lose him and he could keep an eye on them. After several minutes of flying, the interesting landscape no longer held the green changeling's interest had he asked the question they all had hidden behind the awe of the Zone.

"How are we supposed to find Dan in this place?" Danny stopped flying, causing Raven to stop the orb they were riding in.

"He's over there," said the young halfa, his hand pointing at a large clock tower floating off in the distance. Large, mismatching gears stuck out of the bottom while the top of the ancient tower was adorned with green, luminescent skeletons holding scythes.

"How do you know?" asked Beast Boy as he pressed his face to the black dome surrounding them.

"That was where Dan was held after I trapped him. It's the only place in the Zone that can show him whether his plan succeeded or not. But what worries me is who else is in there."

"What do you mean?" questioned Robin, his eyes narrowing at what the ghost was saying.

"If he escaped and Clockwork can't help me, that means someone set him free and helped him trap Clockwork in the Thermos," replied Danny, his face remaining dead serious.

"Clockwork's supposed to be the ghost of time," said Raven as her eyes widened in realization. "Who could possibly capture him and free Dan if he could control and augment time?"

"I don't know," said Danny as started to fly off towards the citadel. "But I have a feeling we're going to find out."

They didn't get very far when Danny suddenly came to a halt. A blue mist escaped his mouth as a large shadow grew from behind them. The ghost teen turned around to see hundreds upon thousands of ghosts behind them, each one looking at the six teenagers. In the front of the ghost crowd, Danny saw Skulker, Spectra, Walker, and several other enemies he had made just looking at him, their eyes emotionless and red. They said nothing as they went around the group and went on either side of them. Each ghost moved until they created a sort of runway, directing the group to Clockwork's tower.

"Dan's expecting us," said Robin as they flew to the master of time's realm.

"No," said the ghost boy, his voice quiet and serious. "He may be powerful, but he can't control ghosts. Whoever is behind this has to be more powerful than anything I've ever face before." This caused a chill to run up all of their spines as they continued going down their guided path. As they got closer and closer to the time ghost's realm, Raven began to feel a familiar dark presence from the building.

Something she had hoped never to feel again.

The Titans and ghost boy moved cautiously through the clock tower, each one keeping an eye out for Dan and whoever else was there. The usually swirling green screens Clockwork used to view and show the time stream were a very deep blood red and moved like fire, bathing the inside of the citadel in red. In front of the largest viewing window stood the ghost they were looking for. He seemed to be arguing with someone until he saw the Titans and his younger self. A wicked smile grew on his face as he walked down to greet them, the red glow making him look more sinister than before.

"I have to say, I really didn't expect you to come Danny," he said as he approached the group.

"Must be disappointing knowing you've failed again," retorted the ghost teen the Ecto-Skeleton got into a combat stance.

"On the contrary," replied Phantom as his forked tongue danced lightly across his fanged teeth. "It just gives me the pleasure of finally destroying you!"

The ghost screamed as he launched himself at the heroes, his tongue sticking out sinisterly as he flew. The Titans scattered while Danny braced himself for the impact, grabbing his evil self by the shoulders and pushed against him, the two moving back a few feet before finally coming to a stop. Blue energy began swirling around the suit's hands before shooting Dark Phantom back. Danny let out a slight groan and the suit mimicked clutching his abdomen. The little energy display read 97% before climbing back to 100. Robin threw several explosive disks at the evil ghost while Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven blasted him. A green shield appeared around him and took all of the blasts while the ghost smiled at them. The moment the attacks stopped, he lowered the shield and prepared to blast them, but was tackled by a green ram and sent flying into the wall. The ram transformed back into Beast Boy, who smiled for a moment before five blasts struck each of the Titans, knocking them back towards Danny.

Dan took a deep breath, causing Danny's eyes to widen with the realization of what was coming next. Thinking fast, Danny fired a white beam from the suit's hands, causing the evil ghost's head to be encased in ice. The ice began to glow an eerie green as muffled moans began to grow louder.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled the hybrid as he pushed the nearest Titans away. The last of the ice shattered and the Ghostly Wail was unleashed. The five superheroes were barely out of the way when the green sound waves struck Danny full on. A cry of pain escaped his lips as he was sent flying out of the citadel.

"DANNY!" yelled Raven as the moaning died down and the green sound waves vanished.

"And there goes the only chance you had of beating me," chuckled Phantom as getting struck by an explosive disk.

"We'll see about that," said Robin as he drew his energy bo-staff. "Titans GO!"

* * *

"Come on, come on!" muttered the ghost teen as he tried to get the Ecto-Skeleton to move. All the instruments and screens were dead and the suit had gone back to its original color scheme. The dome had shattered and small shards of glass were all that remained of it. Several explosions rang out through the Ghost Zone, causing Danny to look back at Clockwork's realm to see several green smoke clouds drifting from the building. Green and black flashes could be seen from the windows and entrance, followed by a dark cackling he knew all too well. '_I'm not going to let them die because I can't beat my stupid evil self,_' thought the young hafla as his eyes began to shine brighter and a green glow began to surround his body. The ectoplasmic energy traveled down the neural receptors and into the battle suit, causing suit to be surrounded by the energy. The displays and screens came back to life as a white flash engulfed the suit. When the light had died, the Ecto-Skeleton was once again mimicking Danny's ghost form. Danny raced back to the citadel, not noticing that the energy readings clocked him and the suit and 80% of their power.

* * *

Robin gagged as the torn black gloved hand squeezed on his windpipe. All the other Titans were lying on the ground, groaning from the beating by the evil Phantom. There were several tears in the ghost's costume and his burning white hair had died down a little, but his power was still too much for the teenage superheroes.

"I have killed every incarnation of the Teen Titans that went up against me…including yours," said Dan as his blood red eyes bore into the boy wonder's eye mask. "What made you think you'd fare any better than they did?" The ghost froze as a surprised expression appeared on his face, followed by a gasp and a red mist that escaped from his nose. A stream of blue energy came from beside the two, striking Phantom in the side and forcing him to release the Titan leader. Phantom groaned as he looked up to see Danny looking down at him, a blue mist pouring from the Ecto-Skeleton's hands.

"Because this time I'm here to help them," said the ghost teen, sweat pouring down his face as Dan growled in anger. A white beam fired from Danny's hands, encasing the blue skinned ghost in a block of ice. As the ice began to break and the other Titans began to get back on their feet, Danny turned to Robin.

"Find the Thermos and release Clockwork. I'll hold him off as best I can." The Titan leader was about to object, but didn't get the chance when Dan phased out of the ice and slammed himself into Danny. The rest of the Titans had gotten back to their feet as the two ghost began flying around in aerial combat.

"Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, help Danny. Cyborg and I will look for Clockwork." They all nodded before splitting up to do what they were ordered. Danny and Dan were grappling high in the air, both struggling for dominance as they pushed against each other. Sweat continued to run down the ghost teen's face as the little energy counter continued to count down.

"Even with your little suit increasing your power, you're still weaker than me," gloated the evil Phantom as Danny struggled to hold him back. When he went to look at the energy counter, the ghost boy saw a reflection from a jutting piece of the dome and grinned. Shifting the suit's weight, Danny swung his evil counterpart around and into a swirling green and black blast. The ghost growled in pain as he flew high into the air before being crushed by a green T-Rex. Beast Boy transformed back to normal and leapt out of the crater just as the black glove shot out of the rubble. Dan climbed out of the crater and clutched his chest in pain. His hair had mostly gone out, with the exception of the few patches of white fire on his head.

"You've lost Dan," echoed a calm voice throughout the room. Everyone turned their heads for the source and found Cyborg and Robin standing on either side of a ghost with blue skin a long white beard and a purple robe. Robin raised the Fenton Thermos and pointed it at the evil Phantom as the master of time reverted into a toddler. A familiar blue blast fired from the cylinder, surrounding the ghost and pulling him inside.

"And failure will not be tolerated!" roared another voice as a red beam burned through the air and engulfed the evil ghost. A horrible scream of pain sounded for an instant before Dan's silhouette disappeared in the blast. They all stared at the smoldering crater in surprise until several fire demons appeared and grabbed the Titans and Clockwork. All the demons met in the center of the room and disappeared as a transparent red orb surrounded the six.

"Guys!" said Danny as he flew over to the orb, the suit's arms becoming intangible as they attempted to get the Titans and Clockwork out. The moment the two metal hands came into contact with the sphere's surface, red electricity began traveling through the suit and Danny, causing him to scream in pain before being repelled from it.

"Danny!" yelled the Titans in unison as he landed on his back, groaning in pain as a pale red smoke drifted from him. The hybrid panted as he looked over to the energy readings. The monitor read 58% and the teen couldn't help but groan as he tried to get back onto his feet. A deep chuckling could be heard echoing from all over citadel, the laughter causing a chill to run up the Titan's spines and their blood to freeze in their veins. A pillar of fire appeared behind Danny, causing him to turn around and stare at it. When the fire died down, what could only be described as a red demon with four eyes and white hair appeared, sitting on a throne made of what appeared to be liquid fire.

"No," said Raven as he and the others watched the creature get up from his throne, red marking appearing all over her body as he started walking towards the teens. The demon merely sneered at the teens before turning his attention to the ghost boy in front of him.

"I've been waiting for you…Danny Phantom."

* * *

Trigon has finally revealed himself. What is his plan, and what does he have in mind for our ghostly hero?

Review enough and I might just put up the next chapter.

And thanks for the reviews so far! You guys are so close to forcing me to write a sequel!


	11. Chapter 10: Deal of the Devil

I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.

* * *

"I've been waiting for you…Danny Phantom."

Danny slipped out of the combat stance he had gotten in slightly and stared at the creature.

"You…you know me?"

"I know everything child," said the creature as he narrowed his for red eyes on the teen. "I knew the moment I released him from that little trinket that you and my daughter's friends would defeat him."

"Daughter?" questioned Danny as he turned his attention back to the Titans and saw the glowing markings on Raven. His eyes widened as the vision he had had when he rescued her came to his mind.

"Yes," replied the creature as his lips grew into a wicked smile, "But through his failure, I have someone stronger to replace him." Danny went back into his combat stance as swirling blue energy surrounded the Ecto-Skeleton's hands, a burning hatred filling his eyes.

"You let Dan kill everyone I cared about, there's no way I'd join you," growled the ghost boy.

"Even if I can bring them back?" asked the demon knowingly, his grin growing bigger as the energy dissipated from the Ecto-Skeleton's hands and Danny slipped out of his combat stance.

"Don't listen to him Danny!" yelled Raven as she pressed her hands to the barrier. The demon ghost glared at the orb, causing everyone inside to whither in pain as red electricity flowed inside. When he looked away, the electricity died away and the cries of pain ceased. The red-skinned ghost waved a glowing red hand and a second red orb appeared next to the one containing the Titans. What appeared inside caused Danny to gasp in surprise and the Titans look at the ghost with worry.

Floating inside the new orb was his mom, dad, sister, and two best friends. Each of them were semi-transparent and looked like they were sleeping peacefully. Danny rushed over to the orb and had the suit place a hand on it. Tears began pouring out of his eyes, mixing with the sweat still running down his face.

"Unfortunately life cannot be restored unless life is taken away," continued the demon ghost. "Swear your loyalty to me and kill the Titans, and what you have lost shall be returned to you."

"Trigon is lying to you," said Robin in a gruff voice as he put his palms on the glassy surface. "He'll use whatever he can to get you to obey him, then turn his back on you the moment you stop being useful to him." The young hybrid turned to look at the other Titans, each one pleading Danny not to listen to the demon ghost. Raven was the only Titan to remain silent. She could sense the strong emotional struggle coming from him, the pain and sadness coming off him in waves. Danny looked back towards his friends and family for a moment before turning to look back at the Titan's prison. He looked at each teenage superhero for a moment before stopping at the ghost of time.

Clockwork's face remained calm and impassive as he looked back at the ghost boy with knowing eyes. A silent conversation passed between them as they looked at each other, with a few more tears escaping from Danny's eyes. Danny closed his eyes and turned away from the ghost, more tears spilling from his eyes. The suit's hands was surrounded with swirling blue energy again as he opened his eyes again.

"Danny, no," whispered Beast Boy as he looked at the ghost. A final tear slipped down the hybrid's face as he whispered one last sorry before raising his hands and firing.

* * *

A short, sad chapter I know, but the pivotal piece of the entire tale.

I'm going to be putting up a poll asking you what you think or how you want Danny to chose.

And thanks to everyone who helped this story get over 100 reviews, and a special thanks to AwesomeMan327 for the extra push. As agreed, I will get to work on the sequel.


	12. Chapter 11: Repeating the End

I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans

* * *

_A final tear slipped down the hybrid's face as he whispered one last sorry before raising his hands and firing._

The blast struck the orb portraying his family and friends, closing his eyes and looking away as the figures faded away in a sparkling red dust before fading away forever. The Titans looked at him with a mixture of happiness and sadness, glad he didn't make the deal with Trigon, but saddened by the fact he was forced to make such a choice.

"Do you really hope to defeat Trigon the TERRIBLE!" roared the creature as four red beams fired from each of his eyes at the ghost teen.

"Shouldn't be too hard if your handle is the Terrible," retorted Danny as he jumped out of the way, only see the beams follow and strike him in the chest. Shimmering red smoke drifted from the suit and his body, which drooped to the floor before taking form. Standing behind him were four other Dannys each one inverted in color with burning red eyes and a wicked smile on their faces. They all rushed him, firing red ghost rays from their hands. Each blast struck a piece of the suit, breaking off pieces of armor and even limbs to break away from the suit. Danny let out cries of pain as the electrical feedback from the neural receptors traveled down his spine, the suit falling onto its remaining limbs in an attempt to remain upright.

"Poor little Danny," mocked one of the duplicates as the young halfa climbed out of the damaged suit. "Still trying to prove to the world he's a hero after saving it time and again."

"Like anyone would believe that," said another, sneering at the original as each Nega-Phantoms surrounded him. "He's a living oxymoron, emphasis on moron." A blue aura appeared around Danny as he glared at Trigon.

"Spectra already beat you to using my fears and doubts against me," he said as he and the clones disappeared in a burst of blue. When the light died down, the four inverted clones were frozen solid, as was most of the room. Ice melted from the orb that held the Titans while a wall of fire died down around Trigon. The clones began glowing bright red before shooting from their prisons and back into Danny.

"Then it seems I'll have to be more direct," smirked the demon ghost before launching himself at the teenage ghost. Danny closed his eyes and furrowed his brow in concentration as his body was surrounded in a green glow. A small popping sound filled the air and a second Phantom was standing next to the original. The original opened his eyes and fired a ghost ray at the incoming ghost while the duplicate flew over to the orb holding the Titans and Clockwork. Trigon seemed unaffected by the attack as he slammed the young halfa into the ground. The confident look on his face disappeared just as quickly as it appeared as he was coated in a block of ice before receiving and ecto-enhanced punch to the jaw. The Titans watched as the duplicate Phantom pressed his hands against the orb and began pushing it out of the room, despite the pain of being electrocuted by the prison.

"Danny, what are you doing?" asked Robin as he noticed that they were moving.

"Getting…you guys…out of…here," responded Phantom as he continued to push them to the exit.

"You can't beat him by yourself Danny," said Raven as she got onto her knees to look the ghost straight in the eye. "You're not strong enough." Phantom ignored her as he continued to push them out of the citadel.

"You know you won't survive the energy drain," said Clockwork a solemn look in his eyes as he stared at his apprentice. The teenage superheroes looked at ghost trapped with them in confusion before turning back to look at Phantom.

"I know," said the ghost as he finished pushing the prison out of the time ghost's realm. They continued to float away as the Phantom copy went back inside. Robin turned and grabbed Clockwork by the cloak and pulled the toddler up to him.

"What did you mean by energy drain?" he growled, narrowing his eyes on the calm ghost.

"Danny has only one attack that can harm Trigon. Though it comes at a high price, it is an attack so powerful that he only dares to use it in the most dire of situations."

"That sonic attack," said Cyborg as the rest of them reached the same conclusion.

"Yes," replied Clockwork as Robin released his grip on the ghost's cloak. "The Ghostly Wail is can level cities in moments, but it weakens Danny to the point where he is forced to become human again until he recovers. But he does not have enough ecto-energy to destroy Trigon with it, even if he is in the Ghost Zone."

"The why is he going to use it if he knows he doesn't have enough energy?" asked Beast Boy.

"He's going to use his life force to do it," stated Raven as fear began to take hold of her. The other Titans turned to look at Raven before turning their attention back to the citadel as a cry of pain echoed out from it.

* * *

Danny let out a cry of pain as the ghost demon's claws raked across his chest, tearing up his suit and drawing a little bit of ectoplasm. He barely managed to avoid the burst of fire that came from the creature's mouth but found himself tackled by a fire demon, sending him flying through a window and out into the Ghost Zone. A loud groaning and snapping sound escaped from the citadel as the metal framework began to break away. As the realm began to fall apart, as the demon ghost continued to grow in size. Danny watched with a mix of awe and terror as the creature reached his maximum height and glared at the ghost teen. Skulker and a few of Danny's other enemies grabbed onto the teen's limbs, preventing him from moving as Trigon moved away a little and brought a glowing fingertip to point at him.

"It's a shame to destroy such a rare specimen, but I have endured your insolence for long enough." The Titans and struggled to break out of the orb as they watched the fingertip shine even brighter, but Danny looked the creature straight in the eye with a confident smile on his face. Trigon let out a cry of pain as a ghost ray struck him in one of his eyes, and everyone noticed the second Phantom carrying the damaged Ecto-Skeleton. A loud beeping was coming from the suit as the copy threw the remains of the suit at the demon. The suit began to glow for a moment before exploding at the demon ghost's chest. He let out an ear-splitting roar as he staggered back a bit, glaring as the two Phantoms merged back into one.

"Wretched, insignificant…" he began as Danny took a deep breath. The Titans and Clockwork covered their ears as the ghostly moaning echoed throughout the Zone, followed by the screams of Trigon in pain. The ghosts holding onto Danny's arms and legs let out their own cries before being repelled form him by the Ghostly Wail. Trigon kept his hands over his ears as the green sonic waves began tearing his body apart. Cracks began appearing along the surface of the orb as Danny's human form began to wash over the ghost boy, starting at his feet and traveling up. Robin jabbed Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven to get their attention before gesturing to the cracks. They understood instantly and began to assault the orb again, the cracks growing in size and number as they attacked again and again.

Trigon was now the size a normal human adult, still crying out in pain as the attack reverberate through this body. Danny was now in his human form and blood was trickling from his mouth as the sonic attack began to shred his vocal cords to bits. The Wail had gone from green and white to being completely white as ecto-energy was replaced by his very life essence. The demon ghost let out one last cry of pain as his body faded away in red wisps, which faded into the vastness of the Ghost Zone.

The moment the little red sphere shattered, Clockwork had disappeared and reappeared right next to the motionless teen floating in the green atmosphere. He flew him over to the nearest landmass, followed closely by the Titans. Carefully, the ghost of time laid the body on the ground and bowed his head to mourn. Raven got on her knees and let her glowing hands hover over Danny's chest, trying to find some source of life in him. Tears were welling up in Starfire's eyes as the others looked at the teen lying in front of them with grim or sad expressions. Seconds passed like hours as they waited for Danny to show any signs of life. Raven continued to focus on finding any life when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The dark sorceress looked up to see Clockwork look into her eyes before closing his own and shaking his head.

"There's nothing more you can do for him."

"I can try," she responded, her violet eyes becoming white as she focused more on the task.

"He's gone," said Clockwork in a firm, calm voice, his age shifting from old man to young toddler. "This is how things are meant to be."

"SHUT UP!" yelled the empath, her team mates shocked by her angered tone and the tears streaming down her face. "I've put him through too much to just let him die. It's my fault my father managed to come to our world, it's my fault he became a ghost and freed Dan, and it's my fault Danny had to pay for it. I won't forgive myself if I can't help him after all he's done." Raven let out a small gasp when the emotional boost of her powers found something inside his body. It was small, impossible to see if she wasn't feeling the surge caused her emotions.

A faint dusting of his unique ghost energy.

She concentrated on the energy and agitated it using her magic. Danny's body jerked slightly as what appeared to be a small electrical charge ran across his skin and clothes. It was then that began convulsing violently and screaming in a way that sent chills up all of their spines.

"Dude! What did you do?" yelled Beast Boy as they all watched random sections of his body switch from his human and ghost form, rapid at first but started slowing down and settling on his ghost form. A white ring appeared around the middle of his body, splitting and traveling up and down his body to turn him back into Danny Fenton. He remained completely still for a moment, but the jerked again as he took an involuntary breath. His eyes shot open and he began looking around in a panic as he tried to remember what had happened. He didn't get very long to think before he was tackled by Beast Boy in a massive hug.

"Dude!" said the changeling as he continued to squeeze before both of them were lifted into the air by Starfire, who began crushing them both with her inhuman strength.

"Friend Danny! I am so glad that you are not the food for worms!" she said as she opened her eyes to find only Beast Boy hanging limply in her grip. Robin only chuckled as he extended a hand to the teen, who gladly took it to get back on his feet. This upright position didn't last long before the mechanical smacked him on the back, causing him to fall on his face. This time Raven helped him up by using her powers to lift him up and set him back on his feet, a rare smile on her face. Danny looked at each of them with a look of confusion on his face before stopping at Clockwork.

"I don't understand." Clockwork gave him a kind smile as his gloved hand pointed over to Raven.

"It seems you've made a good impression on a powerful sorceress," he said, chuckling for a moment before turning to leave.

"Wait," said Beast Boy, causing the ghost to stop. "What about the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker?" Clockwork's smile dropped, but it was Danny who spoke.

"They aren't coming back." The green changeling turned to look at the ghost teen, a sad and confused look on his face.

"There's no way to undo the damage Dan caused without bringing him and Trigon back, or causing a worse fate to occur," explained the master of time to Beast Boy and the other Titans. "Even if they were pulled out of the time stream the moment of the explosion, they'd have to wear a medallion for the rest of their lives or they'd go back to the instant of the explosion."

"What will happen to Danny then?" asked the green teen as he turned to look at his new friend.

"You'll see when we get back," said Danny with a fake smile on his face as he transformed back into Phantom and taking off towards Vlad's portal. Raven engulfed the rest of the group in her black magic and followed after the young halfa. Clockwork watched them leave before turning back to the remains of his realm and frowned. With a wave of his staff, the broken sections flew back into place as though it were being destroyed in reverse until the entire place was back in one piece.

"Kids," he muttered before flying back into his home.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been writing up the plot for the sequel, and now everything's set for it.

I know I promised to put up the first chapter of the sequel along with the last chapter of this story, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to break that promise. I'm going on vacation for 2 weeks on the 10th with no Internet, so putting up the next story with no updates for that long is just cruel to you so I'm not gonna do that to ya.

Keep reviewing! The story is not over yet!


	13. Chapter 12: The Fate of Danny Phantom

The dramatic final chapter to mark off Danny's first encounter with the Teen Titans! (Both of which I do not own)

* * *

The trip back to Vlad's portal was a quiet one as Danny guided them back to the real world. Once they were back, the Titans let out a sigh of relief before heading towards the exit. They were almost to the staircase when they noticed Danny staring at the steel doors of the ghost portal.

"Yo Danny! You commin?" asked Cyborg, snapping the teen out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, I'll join you guys in a little bit. I've just gotta take care of some things." The mechanical teen merely shrugged and continued up the stairs with the others.

"I can't wait to see how everyone's going to treat him tomorrow at school," said Beast Boy as the images of Dash begging Danny for forgiveness for bullying him came flooding into his mind.

"Uh, Beast Boy," said Robin as an awkward feeling filled the air. "We're not going to school tomorrow." The emerald shape-shifter looked at the boy wonder as though he had grown a second head.

"Dude, what are you talking about? We've got that huge test in Mr. Lancer's class tomorrow."

"Beast Boy," said Robin as the whole group stopped in the foyer, "we only went there to learn more about Danny Phantom. Now that we know the truth, we have to pack up and go back to Jump City."

"Oh yeah," muttered the changeling as his ears drooped. They were barely out of the doors when tons of spotlights shined down from helicopters surrounding the mansion. Two guys dressed completely in white suits with jetpacks on their backs hovered over the building, each bringing a megaphone to their mouths.

"Nobody move," said one of the suited men.

"Daniel Fenton. In accordance with the Federal Anti-Ecto Control Act, Article 1, Section 1, Sub-section A, you are under arrest."

"Who are you, and what right do you have to arrest Danny?" asked Robin as he and his friends got into a combat stance. The two agents lowered themselves so that they were face to face with the Titans.

"We are the Guys In White, a government organization created to destroy all ghosts," said the African American agent as he brought out his ecto-gun. "Vlad Masters and Daniel Fenton are wanted for questioning."

"And experiments, lots and lots of painful experiments," added the Caucasian agent as he also pulled out his weapon.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," said Robin as he pulled out his Fenton bo-staff and pointed it at the agent. The other Titans also readied their powers to attack the agents when Danny faded into view in front of them, his hands held up in surrender.

"Stand down guys, it's alright."

"You're gonna let them take you and experiment on you?" asked Beast Boy, thinking the ghost teen had lost his mind.

"Heck no!" responded Danny as he turned to look at the teenage superheroes. "I don't want you guys to be to be blamed for my escape." A large explosion sounded the instant the Danny finished talking, causing everyone but Danny to look into the mansion to see a large fire coming from the staircase leading to the lab. A second Phantom came flying through the flames, a calm, determined look on his face as he flew past them and back into Danny. The young halfa wasted no time taking off into the air, flying past the two GIW agents and into the town.

"After him!" yelled the agents as they flew off after him, along with the helicopters and a couple jets. It didn't take them long to catch up to the ghost boy as he turned down a street, a crowd of people cheering him on as the agents followed in hot pursuit. The Titans watched as Danny expertly avoided the numerous blasts fired at him, moving like a snake, only moving higher as the ecto-rays came close to hitting the town's people. They stared for a few moments before remembering the growing fire behind them.

"Danny can take care of himself. Let's take care of this fire before the whole house goes up." The others looked at their leader for a moment before nodding and splitting up, Beast Boy and Raven heading over to the fire hydrants while Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire grabbed some fire extinguishers.

* * *

Danny zigged and zagged through the air as he tried not to get blasted before he reached his destination a few blocks away. The ghost teen winced as a shot got a little too close for comfort, but grinned as he reached his destination. Turning intangible, Danny phased through the rubble of FentonWorks and grabbed a few pieces of intact gadgets, including a Fenton Thermos, a pair of Fenton Phones, and the Boooo-merang. He was just about to fly out when he saw a busted frame with a still intact picture of his friends and family. He quickly grabbed it and cradled all the items in his arms until he found a backpack that wasn't destroyed, which was thankfully his, and put them in. By the time he had grabbed everything, the GIW had the entire area surrounded, their weapons drawn as they searched for him. Danny stuck his head out and looked around at all the agents before sinking back into the ground.

"He couldn't have gone too far," said one of the agents as he pulled out a ghost detector and tried to find where Phantom was. He didn't have to wait long as the ghost boy flew out of the streets and back towards the mansion.

"There he is!" yelled the agent as he took off after him, followed by the helicopters, and later, the jets. He continued to avoid blasts as he made his way back to Vlad's mansion.

* * *

The fire had grown worse while he was gone and the Titans were standing on the lawn trying to stop it from getting worse. Danny moved his hands to the side as a large snowball appeared between them. "Get back!" he yelled as he launched the cyro-bomb. The five teenage superheroes jumped out of the way as the attack went flying through the doors. There was a blue flash before ice began crawling out of the doorway and windows. The fire died away as the ice continued to spread until the entire building was completely frozen over. The Titans looked up to see the young halfa give them a two finger salute before vanishing from sight. Raven extended her senses and looked out over the horizon as the ecto-life force going in that direction faded within it.

Cyborg let out a sigh as he closed the trunk of the T-Ship. It had been two days since Danny's escape from the Guys in White and they had been very tiring. They had examined Vlad's mansion to find the entire lab had been destroyed. There wasn't a single device that could be salvage, having either been destroyed by the fire, the ice, or a combination of both. The Thermos holding Vlad had been found broken on the counter top, the billionaire halfa gone without a trace. The worst was that a few hours before they took the last of their stuff from the apartment was a news bulletin about Danny and Vlad. The report had a picture of both of them in both their human and ghost forms and a warning to the viewers that if they saw either of them to contact the Justice League or the Guys in White. This had left the team in a grim mood. Beast Boy didn't crack as many jokes, Starfire had somehow made a batch of her Pudding of Sadness, while the others focused on packing the crates. Now they were all sitting in the T-Ship, waiting for Cyborg to get in before taking off. Within minutes, they were off the ground and were heading back to Jump City.

* * *

Deep in the Colorado wilderness, Vlad sat and watched the news cast and growled before blasting the screen with an ecto blast from his eyes.

"I have made far too many concessions to the boy, but no more. It's time I finally finished off Danny Phantom once and for all!"

* * *

How is that for an ending? Keep an eye out for the exciting sequel, Trials of Blood.


End file.
